El amor es una estupidez
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Según Emma, el amor vuelve a la gente medio estúpida y le trastorna el carácter. Por otro lado, Julian se ha dado cuenta de que el amor es algo salvaje, y ciego, y lo que es peor, imposible de controlar. Sobre un amor imposible, aunque correspondido. Qué tema tan terrible y recurrente. Espero que os guste.


_**El amor es una estupidez**_

* * *

El amor es una estupidez, Emma afirma tenerlo comprobadísimo. Según ella, vuelve a la gente medio estúpida y le trastorna el carácter, y a lo mejor les hace más felices, vale, pero eso no cambia nada, y por descontado que a los que ya son estúpidos no les vuelve inteligentes

Julian no reniega del amor, pero reconoce que desde que se enamoró de Emma su imparcialidad ha muerto fusilada. No hay más chica en el mundo que su parabatai. Su cabeza se pregunta dónde está continuamente si no la tiene al lado, sus ojos la buscan desesperados, el corazón se le encoje si no la encuentran. No se concentra mientras pinta, no se concentra entrenando, ni siquiera se concentra haciendo surf, porque en lugar de ver las olas, ve a Emma enfundada en un neopreno que le marca todas las curvas, o peor, en su minúsculo bikini blanco.

Emma es un poco inconstante, Julian lo sabe, excepto cuando se trata de entrenar, o salir a cazar demonios. Entonces se vuelve feroz, decidida, todo orgullo y seguridad en sí misma. Mientras que Julian es un poco despistado, excepto cuando se trata de proteger a Emma de su obstinada temeridad. Entonces es todo ojos y oídos, y cuchillos que se clavan en el punto exacto en el que han de clavarse, y una fuerza bruta que ni siquiera él sabe que tiene hasta que llega el momento de ponerse entre Emma y cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla: un demonio, la tristeza, la decepción, el dolor, la muerte… cualquier cosa.

Julian se ha dado cuenta de que el amor es algo salvaje, y ciego, y crece anárquico y espinoso como las zarzas, y es bastante estúpido, todo hay que decirlo, en eso Emma va a tener razón, porque te hace querer. Y querer lo que no se puede tener, sólo conduce a la locura y la desesperación.

Emma esboza sonrisas muy breves, de esas que nacen y mueren en apenas dos segundos y que a Julian le gustaría congelar. Pero con él, cuando se encuentra a solas, ella sonríe largo y tendido, y entonces Julian siente unos incivilizados deseos de huir, porque si se queda medio minuto más, va a enamorarse irremediablemente de ella, y entonces nada tendrá solución, y todo se volverá todavía más dramático.

Julian necesita sentirse a salvo del amor que le acecha en cuanto ella le mira de seguido, o cuando ella abre la boca, o cuando ella le acaricia el brazo para contarle algún secreto sólo de ellos dos. Si llevan haciéndolo años, ¿por qué ahora es diferente?

Emma también opina que el amor no correspondido es ridículo y hace que la gente se comporte de forma igualmente ridícula, aunque lo que nunca ha opinado delante de nadie es que su corazón a prueba de océanos, de icor de demonios, de sustos de muerte, de golpes, de perdida y dolor, resiste y resiste y vuelve a resistir, pero le palpita de tal forma dentro del pecho cada vez que Julian la mira, o la roza, que cree que en una de esas va a explotar. El chico atesora la dudosa virtud de acelerar el ritmo de sus latidos y ponerla una sonrisa de boba total en la cara. Y Emma lo odia, pero no quiere que acabe, pero lo odia, todo a la vez.

Cuando se trata de Emma y un momento inoportuno, cualquiera se expone a cosechar una bordería por respuesta. Cualquiera menos Julian; Emma nunca es borde con Jules. No quiere y además, no sería capaz, aunque teme que tanto favoritismo acabe resultando el dedo acusador para sus ilícitos sentimientos. Alguna vez lo ha intentado, hablar mal a Julian o lanzarle una mirada envenenada marca de la casa, pero últimamente, cuando éste sonríe de esa forma que parece frágil e insegura, simplemente la mata.

¿Y qué puede hacer para remediarlo? Un parabatai es como un hermano. No. Es más que un hermano, y la ley resulta muy clara al respecto. No están permitidas las relaciones románticas entre parabatais, y ella quiere respetar la ley, no quiere buscarse problemas con la Clave, no quiere perjudicar a Jules, pero tampoco puede frenar los sentimientos.

A Julian cada vez le cuesta más callarse las encendidas declaraciones de amor que pronunciaría frente a ella. No escribirle poesías delatoras, o no dibujarla constantemente. Por eso, cuando no puede evitarlo y mira el mar y quiere pintar el mar, y sin embargo pinta a Emma, siempre tiene a mano un encendedor con gas que le sirva para calcinar las pruebas. Da gracias porque en el Instituto no hayan instalado todavía detectores de humo.

A Emma le cuesta un infierno no ir soltando idioteces a Julian en el momento más inoportuno, como "no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti", menos aún si a él le da por aparecer con el pelo lleno de pintura y esa sonrisa maravillosa que iluminaría una noche sin luna ni estrellas.

Julian conserva en su mejilla todavía el calor fugaz de un beso, uno que ya está obsoleto, de hace al menos un par de semanas. No recuerda la razón por la que se lo dio, ni tampoco fue el primero; se han abrazado miles de veces, se han tocado, acariciado, reído muy cerca de la boca del otro, y ahora él es casi incapaz de soportar un simple roce sin que la piel de todo el cuerpo se le ponga de gallina; es casi incapaz de contener las ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de tenerla más y más cerca, y cada segundo a su lado sólo sirve para robustecer, engordar y vitaminar su amor, inocente y loco, y estúpido, para más señas.

Emma se consume cada vez que Jules la mira de esa forma, mezcla de admiración y ternura. Y quiere devolverle esa misma mirada, y añadirle adoración y deseo, porque eso es lo que siente, pero se descubre saboteándose a ella misma, y a su amor, para no mandar la Ley a freír espárragos y lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo, y perderse en su cuerpo. Y si él sonríe con indulgencia, o esperanza, o ternura o con todo a la vez. A ella se le deshacen las rodillas y se siente inestable, mareada, loca de amor. Y se fuerza a poner una expresión neutra en la cara para poder disimular, y tiene miedo de lo que pasará cuando la técnica ya no funcione, y él se dé por aludido.

Julian cree que acabará haciéndose añicos la lengua para no informar a Emma que guarda para ella un sitio en su vida, tan enorme que ya no sabe si queda espacio para él. En sus sueños está claro que ya no hay espacio para nada más.

Los dos mueren por un beso, un beso con los minutos contados, traicionero, venenoso, loco y fugitivo, desgraciado a todas luces; y desagradecido, porque ellos lo darían todo por él y, y él les dejaría sin nada.

Y ya ninguno confía demasiado en su propio corazón, porque él, en definitiva, les ha fallado. Y porque la amistad siempre es provechosa, es el amor lo que a veces hiere. Es la fuerza más sutil y penetrante, un huracán, un tornado que arrasa con todo. Y deja de importarles la vida, y los sueños se componen de ese mismo amor. Y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo sabe. Sin embargo, no lo pueden saber.

* * *

_He sucumbido a esta pareja aún no escrita. Lo de que no esté escrita forma parte de su encanto. Los personajes son idea de Cassandra Clare, y yo ya les adoro._


End file.
